


Personal Stylist

by Mi_Impossible



Series: Phamily!verse [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Parenthood, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_Impossible/pseuds/Mi_Impossible
Summary: No one will ever find out that Dan is Winnie's personal stylist, but everyone knows that Winnie is adorable.





	Personal Stylist

Everyone Dan and Phil knew had expected Phil to be the parent who was obsessed with dressing their child up. In the photos they sent to their friends and family on Arwen's second birthday, everything she wore was painstakingly chosen to match or complement or give a certain vibe that matched the activity she was doing. Everyone thought it had "Phil" written all over it.

Who actually chose the blue shoes that matched Arwen's blue shirt and the green jacket that matched her green trousers in the photo of her and Dan under an umbrella? Who actually flipped his shit when there were no water wings that matched Arwen's sandals available for purchase at the boutique in the lobby of their hotel in Florida? Who  _actually_ bought Arwen the tiniest all-black converse in existence, spent three hours painting little purple cats on them, and put her in a purple dress with a black cat on it so that the dress and the shoes coordinated?

Dan. It was _entirely_ Dan.

 Phil would have laughed mercilessly at the whole thing, but it was completely adorable that ninety percent of the online shopping Dan did nowadays was buying Arwen totally unnecessary new clothes. ("But Phil, a leather jacket! Why  _doesn't_ she need that?")

Dan's favourite picture was of Phil asleep on their couch, Arwen asleep on his chest. Phil's glasses were all askew and Arwen was drooling on his t-shirt, but it was disgustingly domestic and adorable and made Dan irrationally happy every time he looked at it.

Phil's favourite photo, though, had been taken one night before going out to dinner. Dan was holding Arwen and clearly in the middle of the "shit, where's my phone, do I need a wallet, of course we need a sweater for Winnie, what if she catches pneumonia" charge about the house that happened every time they went out. He had a slight frown on his face, but Winnie had the exact same frown on  _her_ face. The short curly brown hair and dark brown eyes were the same, too. Not to mention their identical leather jackets, grey t-shirts, black jeans, and (surprise surprise) black shoes.

Considering the fact that she had been adopted, Arwen looked shockingly like Dan and Phil. Her hair and eyes were similar to Dan's (as well as her frustrated and pissed off faces), and all of her mannerisms came from Phil. Whenever she was guilty she had a definite "I stole your cereal" look on her face.

One day she had toddled into the lounge with one hand partway in her pocket, wrist bending at an acute angle back towards her body. Dan had looked her up and down, and proclaimed, "you're no child of mine," while trying not to smile. Phil, who had walked in behind her, had picked her up. "Welcome to the super elite group of people who have comfy hands!" He then gave Arwen such an over-enthusiastic hug that Dan had to stop him before he suffocated her. Arwen had just said, "soop-ewite!" and grinned.

No one would ever find out that Dan was Winnie's personal stylist, but everyone thought the photos were adorable.


End file.
